A Family Matter
by Kasei inu
Summary: Who is the boy getting Haruhi so angry? What did he do to her? Why is she keeping it such a secret? It's none of your business Tamaki. It's a family matter.HaruhixTamaki. Rated M just in case.


I am on a writing spree lately!

Tell me what you think=)

* * *

Giggles and sighs filled the room, as they always did in music room #3. Today was relatively calm, in Haruhi's mind, as calm as a day could be with the host club. She listened to girls chat about their privileged lives and watched them blush when she urged them to go on. Kaoru and Hikaru where sending girls into fainting spells, Honey and Mori were doing their best "kiss it better" routine, and Tamaki, well, was being Tamaki. Kyouya watched from his desk, too busy figuring out budgets to entertain. That's probably why he was the first to notice the groomed, brown haired, boy sticking his head in the door cautiously.

He sighed, expecting to have to break up another fight with a jealous boyfriend. He stood and tried to non-chalantly make his way to the door, hoping to get him away before he made a scene. He saw his auburn eyes scan the room, then zero in questioningly on a group of girls.

"_Damn it, he found her."_ He thought to himself.

"Haruhi-Chan?"

Haruhi snapped her head around locking eyes with the boy. The other hosts took a sudden interest in him as well.

"Chan?" Tamaki whined

"Who's that guy?" The twins shrugged to one another and looked to Kyouya, who shrugged back.

Silence fell over the room. The boy invited himself in, unfazed by the attention on him. His uniform wasn't Ouran issue, but it seemed expensive, with black pants and jacket and a pink tie.

Haruhi screeched her chair back hitting her hands on the table forcefully.

"Pardon me ladies." She excused herself through clenched teeth. Her eyes hidden behind her hair, she stomped out, grabbing the boy on the way. The other hosts crowded around the cracked door trying to listen in.

"What the hell are you doing here Kane?" She seethed, trying to keep her voice low. He looked down at her, being over a foot taller, not flinching at the lack of an honorific. Tamaki and the twins flinched at the poison in her tone.

"You know why I'm here, Haruhi-Chan." He answered professionally. "A better question is why you're pretending-"

"You have no right to ask me questions and you have no right to be here!" she yelled, interrupting him and slamming the door shut on her eavesdropping friends. The girls inside jumped, looking around worriedly. Kyouya smiled trying to put them at ease.

"We apologize for this inconvenience; I think it would be best to continue tomorrow." He led them to the back door promising to tell them what happened later.

"I'm adding today's profit to her debt." He grumbled when they were gone, making a note to himself in his little black book.

"Quiet, we're trying to listen." Hikaru shushed him holding his ear to the door with the rest of them.

"I'm not the one who made that decision." They heard Kane argue.

"And you're not the one I'm saying no to!" she growled, "Now get out of here before I call security." She opened the door suddenly, sending Tamaki and the twins to the floor. Honey was held safely above them by Mori.

Kane eyed them strangely before addressing what was now the back of Haruhi's head.

"Fine I'll leave, but I won't give up." He insisted "Please just think about what you're doing." He nodded a polite good bye to the others hosts,

"I'm sorry to disturb your evening." He muttered before turning away.

Haruhi shut the door behind her softly, taking a deep breath to calm her shaking nerves. She turned around glaring daggers at the boys on the floor.

"I'm going to pretend that didn't happen." She said threateningly.

She rushed over to her bag gathering her things quickly. "I'm sorry about all this, but I have to go home right away."

"Wait!" Tamaki stumbled to his feet chasing after her. "We can't just let you leave after a display like that! As your father it's my job to protect my little girl from strange boys." He declared.

"Besides," Kaoru started

"It would be nice to know what could get Haruhi-Chan so worked up." Hikaru finished.

"Not to mention he's taking away from our profits." Kyouya remarked pushing his glasses to the base of his nose.

"Come on Haru-Chan, pleeeaase," Honey begged.

Haruhi stared down at her bag for a moment before turning back to them.

"I really am sorry, but if any of you try to get involved in this, I don't care how long it takes me to pay off my debt, I will quit the host club and never speak to any of you again." She grabbed her bag and ran out, leaving them dumb struck.

"Quit…" Hikaru whispered.

"The host club?" Kaoru finished.

"She'd never do that, right Taka-Chan? She wouldn't leave us?" Honey looked on the verge of tears tugging on Mori's dress coat.

"Well, king, what do we do now?" Kyouya asked with a smirk, gauging his reaction out of the corner of his eye. Tamaki blinked the room back into focus, his mind, slowly but surely, cranking its self back into motion.

"Guys," He said with a gulp, "I think this is serious."


End file.
